ERA
by dragonrose8910
Summary: What if you had a reset button on life? All those mistakes and regrets are washed away and you are back where you started.But you were none the wiser? Never remembering it until you needed it the most.What if someone found your escape?Would they do everything to protect you? Or make your life a living hell? What happens when you're too tangled by fate?Would you risk pressing reset?
1. Prologue

_"If you reset the game because you were suffering, you'll never know how beautiful the ending might have been."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

She couldn't stop the tears flooding down her cheeks, her stomach turning as she intertwined her fingers with his.

She couldn't stop the crimson liquid that oozed through her sweater, it began to slip through her fingers of the one hand that pressed so tightly to hold the flood back. her tight expression of pain slowly becoming unraveled as her life threaded away.

"Next time, " she choked on life itself with a shattered grin, "I promise, we'll be together again..."

"You can't guarantee that! There are too many variables! Too many things that can go wrong, that could point you down another road!" The hacker couldn't hide his panic, his fear, he didn't want to lose her anymore. He was hysteric as he knelt beside the broken woman, "Or worse, land right you back here..."

The computer monitors that covered the room's walls flickered violently with codes and what looked like neural imaging, flooding the shadowed room with inconsistent arrays of color.

"Then... We'll make it different this time." The woman began to sputter, scarlet drops flecking the floor that was so close to her.

With a single finger, the woman beckoned him closer. He did, tears bordering his eyes as she whispered her final words into his ear.

Her delicate voice was rasped with death, yet her breath still sent chills down his spine.

With the final syllable, she fell back, a ghostly smile painted on her face as everything faded away.

The face of the oh-so-dangerous man she loved burst with a cross of emotions, his tears finally falling as he screamed out her name.

" _Era_!"

-RESET!-


	2. Chapter 1

His honey eyes glimmered like amber as he looked up to the woman, his head flopping over as he tried to peer through his cage bars.

The jewel like eyes snapped her from the daze she felt lost in, blinking owlishly as if she had just woken from a dream, "what was I doing again..." The nightmarish daydream began to ebb away from her mind, the dark computer room melting into a bright sunny day.

As if the world built itself around her, the woman found herself standing in a local pet shop, bags of food lined behind her colored by greens and blues as in front of her was a jungle gym of sorts. Behind thin metal bars were floors of ramps and pillows, litter boxes and small jingling toys with feathers on them. Within the cute prison danced a few small kittens, two red tabbies tousled with one another, pulling at one another's ears as they rolled down a ramp. There was a small silver one in a high corner, grooming his long silky fur in a ritualistic way. Across from him was a small she-cat with short chocolatey fur, staring intently with sparkling little gold eyes. Sadly, she was being prodded by another tom, his fur pattern fitting of a tuxedo cat. On the bottom floor were three small kittens, two vying for a long blonde furred she-cat who simply watched the two tiredly. The ones fighting for her were a small calico and a rather large Russian blue.

Yet in the center of them all, hanging absently on the middle floor was a runtish black kit. He entranced himself close to the bars, his small sooty paw reaching out at the woman who stared absently into his tawny eyes.

"Ah!" the woman suddenly jolted straight up, her shoulders rolling back to be soldier like in stance, "I was picking up a flea collar for Lynn's dog!" The woman began babbling her thoughts as she finally recalled her neighbor's little Pomeranian pooch. Lynn couldn't go out and pick one up herself and asked if this woman could swing by the pet store on her day off.

She was about to rush and grab one, her feet already slipping into motion ahead of her thoughts before her eyes caught the small bag rolled up in her hands. Her body stopped moving with immediate action as she slipped a peak into the bag. She'd... Already bought it.

 _Must of slipped my mind..._ The brunette thought quietly to herself in a quite shaken way. She was all ready to begin her walk from the store when a small voice lured her back.

"Mew,"

Shooting a small glance, the black kitten in the cage was fixedly gawking at her with an, almost heartbreaking, desperation.

The woman found herself taking steps back, slipping her finger between the bars to reach the kitten, "...meow?" she smiled to the little cat.

"Meow-w-w-w!" The little kitten responded cheerfully as he brushed his little skull into her finger playfully. The brunette found herself giggling at the little guy, a smile filling her face quickly.

An employee began to walk down the isle, and the woman took no moment to hesitate, "uh, excuse me! This little guy right here, the gorgeous black kitten with perfect eyes, I have a question about him. What's he like?"

Quickly pacing over, the throughly confused employee with a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead took a small look at the cat he assumed she was speaking of, "ah... Yes, he's been in and out of foster homes, adopted three times but always brought back. He's," the little kitten began to hiss at the man, batting his claws through the cage, "not very sociable with people. He would attack his owners, guests or just hide under all the furniture. Erm, but," The employee immediately fell into his scripted words and forced the most plastic smile one could imagine, "all he needs is a loving and nurturing home that would acclimatize for his needs. Are you looking in about adopting him?"

"Hmm," the woman tapped her chin quietly in thought, her mind running with the idea of living with another creature. She soon started to daydream absently, her entire body beginning to sway as she pictured cooking, the kitten weaving between her feet. Or when she's sleeping, the kitten cuddling up beside her in the dark night. Or playing with yarn together when she got home from work. It took a couple snaps in front of her face and a quick apology to pull her back into the pet store, "ah, well my apartment complex does allow pets, so it would be okay, and..."

She silently wondered off into a dark corner of her thoughts, shaking them briskly away as she grinned too brightly.

"I'll stop this adoption cycle here and now! He'll come home and stay with me... _Fur_ -ever!" She began to crack up at her own pun, her body moving to stand like a superhero in pride as she thought up that one. The employee broke his cheerful work code just so he could facepalm in disappointment with the customer, "get it? Because... He's a cat..."

The poor employee tiredly waved her off as he turned away, "I got it, I got it... Let me just get the paperwork for you, ma'am."

Once the employee was gone, the strange woman began to wiggle her finger between the cage's bar again as she smiled at the cat blissfully. The kitten jumped and playfully bit her finger, though it didn't hurt. "You'll have a permanent home, don't worry."

Soon, the employee returned with a thick packet, and an almost completely dried out pen. It didn't cause any waver in the woman though as she flicked back a long lock of dark brown hair. She was guided to a small table where she determinedly raced through each page, tracing her signature over and over. Pasting her address and phone number where it was needed. When she was finally done, she dropped the pages down to the same employee who gave her papers with a tump into his hands. She was practically radiating confidence as she beamed at the employee.

He flipped though the pages almost uncaring, though, before giving an affirmed nod, "everything looks in order, Ms..." He knew there were many strange last names in the world and he constantly butchered them but he couldn't even start the string of X's and E's and just defaulted to saying her first name, "Era. Give me a bit of time to process this. In the mean time, I suggest you buy the necessary supplies to take care of the cat. Such as food, food bowls, litter, litter box, litter scooper."

Era simply nodded as she watched the worker walk somewhere else in the shop. She then moved in immediate action, eyes scanning the overstocked shelves where bags threatened to burst from how tightly they were packed. Colorfully painted bowls stacked one on the other with fluffy, feathery, rubbery and shiny toys falling onto the ground. Her blue eyes locking with each piece, analyzing and deciding before she could take another step. Of course, the process was almost instant. Each item triggered a daydream, what it would be like if she brought that one into her little apartment. The cold ceramic checkered floors blurred under her feet as she sped down each isle to decide what was and wasn't needed.

Soon, she had an CatzGood 10 lb food bag, a FreshCat litter supply, a simple grey box, a pain poop scooper, a cute matching food dish set with fish skeleton painted on it in a pastel brightness, and an adorable abundance of cat toys all jumbled together as she hobbled her way to the counter.

Era dropped it all on the convertor belt and watched as each item popped up on the monitor to show the price. Each item causing more and more color to drain from her face. The cost of things for the cat was almost triple the price of the little kitten himself.

She awkwardly coughed as she handed over her credit card to the cashier, "I didn't _need_ food this month anyways..."

Finally, she was off. Loading everything into the trunk of her economic-sized car. Small tan rust bucket most wouldn't trust with their lives, but it was hers. She took her cat carrier, which held a very petrified black kitten curled up on a towel in the corner, and fit it snuggly in her passenger seat. The leather was cracked and the seat foam was poking out, but the seatbelt was trust worthy enough to wrap around the crate for safety.

Era gave the little kitten a warm smile, trying to calm it down as she spoke, "meow!"

Strapping herself in, she cautiously pulled from the parking lot and drove on. Back to her apartment. Back to Ms. Lynn with the flea collar. Back to her constantly looping routine. Just imagining it felt stale. Her stomach turned as her boring life fostered unwanted feelings.

At a stop light, she tapped breaks and was able to give another beam to the young kitten beside her. He was new. He wasn't boring. He was alive and depended on her now.

"You need a name," she began to muse, thinking on anything she imagined black. "Smoky? Soot. Shadow? Hmmm."

Roaring horns behind her though quickly broke her concentration as she recalled that she was driving, her foot suddenly jumping onto the gas. Then back into the breaks with an organ killing jolt as she thought she saw a squirrel crossing the road and then flooring it once more to drive forward.

"Gah! Sorry, kit!"

She paused for a brief moment, still driving, albeit, at a safer, more attentive driving form.

" _Kit_! That's a cute name. How about Kit?"

The petrified tom cat simply shivered out a mew of response. Era took that as a seal of approval.

A few months have passed since that day. Era had taken home little Kit who warmed up to her almost instantly. She had mentally laughed maniacally at the employee (who was far away, living his own life) that detoured the cat away from her and she'd state, "take that!" every time Kit snuggled up for morning scratches between the ears when her alarm went off. Then off she'd be to the Neurology office in a local hospital where she worked as a P.A.. It wasn't exciting, but it was interesting enough. Studying MRIs, collecting patient info, working with the computer systems in programming and reading certain scans. Since though it was a hospital job, she didn't have very block-like hours. Early in the morning, late in the night, that was the gist of it. She'd see tragedy cases come through now and then. But she always turned a blind eye and just filled out what she was told.

Of course she wanted to help.

She just didn't know how. Her job. Helping people... That's what she thought it would be in college.

But every day, like clockwork, she'd come home to see her little Kit waiting for her, curled up on their cheap couch, radiant eyes fixed on the door for when she'd walk in late in the deep night.

It was one of these nights, when it was all broken.

It was earlier than usual when she finally got home, roughly 11 PM. The hall lights of her apartment building flickered slightly as Era shook through her assortment keys, trying to figure which was for her apartment. Finally, hopefully, finding it, she pushed it into a lock with a mechanical slide. A forceful turn, and the locking mechanism clicked in a hushed noise that just reached Era. Shouldering her way in, Era flipped on the living room light for herself and tapped the door closed behind her. She, not so gracefully, tossed her keys onto a greeting side table beside the door as she lucidly dragged herself through the home.

A ceiling light illuminated the space, three connected rooms building her apartment. The largest of all being the living room, where a busted up red couch sat across from a wall mounted TV, a stained coffee table sitting in between them. Littered about were empty styrofoam ramen cups, chip bags, a soda or energy drink can tossed onto the floor for the cat to play with. Jackets of different make found themselves hanging off the couch, dragged under the table and by her feet. A few science journals were scattered, askew from each other, on her coffee table. All still half read with sticky notes flying out in all directions.

Of course, Kit was snuggled between jackets on the couch when he heard Era come home, his head lazily rising in greetings to his owner. He knew her routine and was began stretching is leg muscles up, jumping from his comfortable spot to trail behind his brunette. The pair made their way to the just-as-clean kitchen, a narrow room just branching off from the living room. The tiles were cracked, but still functional for holding her light weight as Era padded through.

"First order of business," she mumbled, "to take care of you, Kit." She smiled beautifully to her furry bundle of joy. Era bent over, her greasy locks of hair tumbling around her like a veil as she swept up the cat dishes. She was ready to scoop up the food pellets from her cat bag when she realized it had been tipped over some time during the day. Giving a sharp glare to Kit, she couldn't suppress a chuckle, "Clever cat... Couldn't wait until I got home?"

"Nya."

"I thought as much," Era rolled her eyes with a slight huff of air, she still filled the bowl, and its twin with water before setting them both down for Kit. The feline purred with gratitude as he scampered over, plunging his face into the bits. Era just continued to smile as she rubbed him down the head to shoulders.

Now, for herself. She swung open her eggshell-white fridge to see barren plastic shelves facing her, excusing the soda can here, the cup of (most likely expired) yogurt there. She gave an exhausted sigh, caving as she grabbed a PhD. Pepper soda can, the chill spreading up her hand. She slipped over to her, just as empty, pantry and grabbed a Family-sized bag of potato chips to complete her _gourmet_ dinner.

She drew herself back into the living room, collapsing on her couch as she began to eat at her chips. Kit bound back in after her, pouncing onto her lap with no regard for the food in her hand. Era gave him a friendly pet, "remind me to go grocery shopping later, okay?"

Kit didn't really respond, just continuously smoosh his head into Era's palm with a gentle purr. The little action of affection still painted Era's expression with a little joy, "you know I love you," after the little petting session and "meal" the woman gave a hearty yawn, glancing at the inky sky outside her window. "Time for beddy-bye, Kit."

Carefully cradling the snoozing cat in her arms, she wandered over to her bedroom, just parallel of the kitchen. She needn't turn on any lights to know how the clothes littered all of the floor, not an inch of carpet being seen. And she knew her blankets were as if a tornado took over, but she had not been having a good sleep lately.

Her colleagues attributed it to her messy room. Studies had shown disorganized habitats impede one's sleep.

Placing Kit on her pillow, Era bellyflopped onto her bed, the spirit of sleep begging her eyes shut as she still was in her work clothes. She was fully prepared to just curl up and sleep there until her butt began to vibrate.

Her entire body jumped before she realized her phone was still in her back pocket.

Era, with lightning fast reflexes, snagged her phone, tiredness making no difference. Jotting in her password, it showed a message from an app she had downloaded just a couple days ago.

She never found the time to check it out up until now.

She clicked on her notification to open up the private message. She expected to see a basic white background and a usual speech bubble.

Instead, her smartphone started to tremble in her hands, streams of binary codes flooding her screen. Era could feel her heart accelerating as she began trying to exit the app, to no avail.

 _A bug! A spam! A virus!_ Era couldn't stop her panic as she lost control the control of her greatest spendings, _what if they hacked my phone? All my contact info! No. Oh my god, my search history! All of the cat memes!_

Finally though, everything froze.

It still wasn't comforting, but at least she wasn't getting a headache from the fast flowing numbers as the only light in her room.

And then the message popped up.

A blank icon with a simple message,

 **Unknown:** ...Hello...

A/N: I'm alive! Kinda. I may, or may not have forgot about this site XD I'm sorry! I mostly publish on Wattpad. Anyways, new book! Because I'm Mystic Messenger trash! The beginning is going to be really to the T of the game, but please bare with me! Thank you! Please leave your honest reviews of the story so far! I don't really like editing on this site but I will try.


	3. Chapter 2

Era tugged her hand over across her sagging face, dragging fingers just slightly as if to wipe her exhaustion away. She could still feel her heart crawling up into her throat, questions drowning her mind as she read the simple message over and over again, picking apart the frozen codes behind the chat box.

 _Who is this person?_  
 _Why are they messaging me?_  
 _Are they hacked into my phone?_

Her thumbs steadily grazed over her keyboard, typing all that she could fathom.

 **Era:** ?

The other user's responses after, were immediate, each time causing Era's heart to stop for just a second.

 **Unknown:** can you see this?

 **Era:** yes, I can.

 **Unknown:** ... Finally connected. Thank god.

The brunette rose her eyebrow in a small flurry of shock, "finally?" she quietly uttered between messages. Something about the single word shook her. It was out of place.

 **Unknown:** It's not every day you get texts from a stranger.  
 **Unknown:** I'm a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.  
 **Unknown:** I want to find the owner, but I don't see any contact info or call records...  
 **Unknown:** I've been sending messages with this app but no reply...  
 **Unknown:** All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.

The woman's honey eyes trembled over each word, something gnawing at her insides about the texts. Something within them was contradictory. _Lies. Lies. Lies!_ She couldn't explain her immediate distrust, but she wanted to run for some reason.

 **Era:** you said the only thing on the phone was a messenger app? What's this about notes?

 **Unknown:** The notes were on the messenger.  
 **Unknown:** Look, I'd like to go to this address myself, but I'm currently abroad.

 **Era:** First... Who are you?

 **Unknown:** Me? Oh sorry. I didn't even introduce myself.  
 **Unknown:** I'm just... A student studying abroad. I'm Korean.  
 **Unknown:** I could tell you my name, but it doesn't really matter.  
 **Unknown:** _You won't find me in any search engines ^^;_

Red lights and alarms rang through Era's head, seeping into her vision as the messages still continued to roll in across her phone.

 **Unknown:** But anyways...  
 **Unknown:** Can you help me find the owner?

Her fingers strained themselves as she readily prepared an answer, but this stranger somehow reacted faster.

 **Unknown:** I know you're surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.  
 **Unknown:** But still...  
 **Unknown:** I'd appreciate it if you could help.

She narrowed her eyes at the messages, the panic trickling away as her brain filled her emotions with a sort of sympathy. Perhaps this person was just trying to find the owner of the phone. Her phone could have been bugging out for a number of reasons, the app being one of them.

Why... Why did she get that app anyways?

 **Era:** How can I help?

 **Unknown:** Um, please go to this address.  
 **Unknown:** I saw the street view through the Internet, and I've been there before.  
 **Unknown:** it's an apartment down town. Very crowded.  
 **Unknown:** It's really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around.  
 **Unknown:** I know the area. It's developed.  
 **Unknown:** Please?

She didn't ask herself the important questions anymore, her eyes skimming over the blatant holes in his reasoning. The user was abroad, how could they know the area? Why would they just be lucky enough to find a smartphone , where ever they happen to be, that just coincidentally has an address they know?

It was so obvious. But she wouldn't ask herself this. Nor this unknown user as the address sprung up on her phone after a quick reply.

Era was going to the apartment.

her body rolled over, taking a few moments before she could drag herself back to stand up. In the darkness of the bedroom, only the small smartphone screen could light a small path as she trudged through the clothing ocean. Era took a moment to pause by the head of her bed, gazing at her little black cat who snoozed blissfully on her fluffed pillows.

"I'll be back soon," Era smiled, bending over in a sluggish motion that wouldn't disrupt the air, leaving a light kiss between Kit's ears before she turned out to leave the room.

Kit rose his head in confusion, his golden eyes tracing the back of his owner as she left. He attempted to meow for her attention, but he couldn't make a sound. Just motion his mouth pathetically as he heard the front door clatter shut.

The roads were ghostly empty, not many braving the night highways. Well, more like they were all sleeping during those hours, so it took no time at all for Era to arrive at the apartment complex. Immediately, the glistening lights bounced off the sleek marble that constructed it, beautiful jade hedge gardens lining the entrance that was made for celebrities. The stars in the sky were put to shame by the building, giving Era even more pause. It was far from sketchy.

Just exceptionally intimidating.

Still, one foot in front of the other, Era made her way into the building. The lobby was gilded with beautiful metallic trims and the finest drapery. Many people floated around, biding their time in the night. Not a single person paid mind to the brunette who just faded into the walling.

Era's presence was ghostly as she slipped down the halls, not even attempting to sneak as she counted down the apartment numbers. She was to head to the fifth floor. She finally arrived at the ivory door, the golden number plating tapped in elegantly as she found a padlock barring her out.

It was a simple thing, an untarnished silver box with a long handle attached. And in a delicate print was what looked like... initials?

 _R.F.A._

Slipping the phone from her back pocket, Era reopened the messenger app to see that "unknown" was online.

 **Era:** I want to go back ;;

 **Unknown:** No! You're so close.  
 **Unknown:** Is there a padlock on the door?

 **Era:** yes.

 **Unknown:** Okay, the password is 07 05 16

She scanned the etched numberpad, something in her stomach twisting at how wrong it felt.

 **Era:** ... Isn't this breaking and entering?

 **Unknown:** Technically, you aren't breaking anything.

 **Era:** ;;;  
 **Era:** maybe I should ring the doorbell first?

 **Unknown:** oh  
 **Unknown:** Yes, do that first.  
 **Unknown:** I don't know where my head is today...

Era nervously began to chew into her cheek as she read these words. She just wanted to turn around, go home, snuggle with Kit, and pretend this little adventure never happened. Still, she found herself pressing a finger meekly into the room bell. A quiet set of chimes filled the space behind the door, leaking out the hollow melody before the enraptured silence returned.

She moved her fingers quickly down to the keys, effortlessly typing a response as if she's said it before.

 **Era:** Doesn't look like anyone's home...

 **Unknown:** All right, try the password.

The woman twisted her nose slightly, her stomach knotting up even worse than before. She felt as if she were about to puke as her fingers just skimmed the icy keys. Her heart violently shot through her ears with each little click.

The mechanical lock emitted a few odd tones before the elegant door creaks open. Era's phone ringing with one last message from "Unknown".

 **Unknown:** _And so the game starts again..._

But she had not chance to catch the words before everything went haywire once more.

.

.

.

His golden eyes narrowed in the darkness, fingers spinning across the keyboard as he pushed yet another wall of codes into the R.F.A. Security System.

The night tried to drown out the mess of a room, attempting to shroud the mountains of Honey Buddha Chip bags and dented army PhD. Pepper cans. A faint serenade of taps filled the room , the monitor jumping between windows as quickly as they were opened.

A lime light brushed against the man's emotionless features, his entire focus poured into his world of binary codes. He occasionally opened up a side program to actually attempt some of his "projects" for work, but they weren't of any real importance to him.

On the desk, just a hair away from the man's elbow, was a vibrant cherry smartphone. Its little screen pulsed with a group chat, colorful messages appearing, coded to each person that participated.

Stealing a slight glance, he smiled as he watched his friend complain about college midterms. He quite remembered his college years. God, it felt like an eternity ago. Two years weren't very long ago, but the last couple weeks felt like five lifetimes ago.

A cynical laugh escaped his chapped lips, shaking his head softly as he returned to coding. Everything was at a calm, a perfect balance in the suffocating air, as he barred all entrance to the R.F.A. No hackers, no voyeur, no accidents. _Nothing will go wrong._

Even it it means that they never meet again.

Nevertheless, this story has already written this story a thousand times before, with ten thousand different endings. And Fate is a stubborn asshole.

A small surge scraped through the sequences on the computer screen, static running in streams for just a breath. Enough time for everything he spent months trying to change fall right back onto its path. His phone began to vibrate with chat messages, causing a mini earthquake to his desk.

the R.F.A. chat room Participants: Jumin Han, Jaehee, Zen, Yoosung, 707, Era.

 **Jumin Han:** ...Era?

 **Zen:** Wtf. How did it get in here?

The man's stomach bubbled up as the exact same conversation burned into his eyes, both fear and anger causing his fingers to tremble as he typed.

 **707:** Hacker!

He didn't mean Era in his words, but it's all he could say about the matter.

 **Yoosung:** Hacker?! There's a hacker in ouer chat room!  
 **Yoosung:** Sevee do somethign!

 **Zen:** Hey, typos -_-;;

Everything continued to tumble out in a jumbled manner, everyone scrambling in confusion. 707 slicked his hair briskly from his eyes as he made a ruckus trying his best to drag "Era" out from the chat, sweat dripping down the side of his forehead as he watched the messages from the corner of his vision, the intruder making few comments. Each response making his heart leap just slightly; each character of the texts just pushing things further and further.

707 reached for his phone, typing slowly in response to inform everyone. One more time.

 **707:** I traced the IP...  
 **707:** It's from Rika's apartment.

 **Yoosung:** Rika's apartment?!

 **Jumin Han:** Where is it?

 **Jaehee:** The location is not revealed. I know it to be classified.

The hacker smiled slightly as he watched his blond headed friend, Yoosung, spring up in texts with an avalanche of questions only he knew the answer to. His entire body began to tremble as each meaningless conversation passed. Assumptions and doubt started to spread through the messenger quickly, demands for identity and truth. Though they slid off subject now and then, at some point starting to rave about Zen's popularity as a rising actor. Jumin though was the one to wrangle them all back to the central issue.

 **Jumin Han:** Hey.  
 **Jumin Han:** Don't get distracted.

 **Yoosung:** Oh, right. Username Era...

 **Jaehee:** ...An abrupt stranger.

 **707:** My hands r shakin as I hack.

 **Jumin Han:** Who are you, reveal yourself right now.

 **Yoosung:** Yeees! WHo are u?

 **Zen:** Use proper English please.

 **Era:** My name is Era... Who are you and what is this place?

He tightened his already strangled grip around the little piece of circuits and glass, her constant confusion stabbing 707 as he read. But he couldn't hide the faded smirk that wormed its way onto his face. His goofy black-yellow glasses gleamed with the chat's reflection.

 _Always so straight to the point yet such a dork,_ he recalled softly.

It took a few moments to register past his thoughts to realize he had to be the first to respond, the little keyboard popping up for his words. He has to lie one more time.

 **707:** lol so awkward.  
 **707:** I thought it was a computer talking.

Following, people began to bumble out their introductions, or in some cases, introducing one another. A few photos began to circulate, a wall of uncertainty tumbling down. They knew her, whether they were aware of it or not. The red-headed hacker shot in a few messages now and then, avoiding everything as long as he could. A few mentions about Jumin's cat, namely Elizabeth 3rd.

Jumin thought it would be fun to show a photo of 707 playing with the snowy furball from his house surveillance. Along with a scolding and the usual mention of the restraining order between the hacker and the feline.

 **707:** That was so fun~~  
 **707:** I want to see the cat again~~

 **Jumin:** No.

 **Zen:** Stop talking about cats. It's giving me goosebumps.

 **Era:** Oh! I have a cat!

A photo plopped up onto the screen, a scrawny cat slouched over as it glared at the floor. It wasn't too happy in the photo that tilted slightly, as if the photographer was having a little photoshoot of the black kitten.

Everything froze for a few moments, his eyes meeting the picture's pixels carefully. After a long breath, 707's face unraveled all of its tensions as he smiled, something starting to burn in his eyes. "she's not alone anymore," he whispered as he looked at the sulking feline. Something inside remedied his worries. But only for just a second.

 **Yoosung:** That cat looks mean ;;;

 **Era:** Kit isn't mean! He just isn't photogenic, okay?

 **Jaehee:** Black cat fur... On white dress shirts... The horror.  
 **Jaehee:** How can you put up with the thing?

 **Era:** Because I love him!

 **Jumin Han:** So you too understand the beauty of cats. But my Elizabeth 3rd is still the most beautiful.

 **Jaehee:** So you admit the black fur is a problem...  
 **Jaehee:** If it were me, my professional clothes are much more important.

 **Zen:** I said to stop! Arghh my allergies are acting up dammit!

 **Era:** Hmph...

 **707:** lol so cute

 **Jaehee:** Zen is right. We must focus. I apologize for straying off topic. Let us take care of this stranger first.  
 **Jaehee:** Can't it be that we have a security breach?

 **Zen:** True. Era, how did you get in here?

 **Yoosung:** Is it really in Rika's apartment?

 **707:** Yep. It's for sure...  
 **707:** How did you get the password?!

Although, he already knew the answer.

 **Zen:** Where the hell is the apartment?

 **Era:** I came here while chatting with someone called "unknown". Do you know him by any chance?

 **Jumin Han:** Unknown?

 **Zen:** Maybe they didn't set up a username yet?

 **707:** It's mandatory to set a username. so he must have set it that way.  
 **707:** it must be a hacker.  
 **707:** But worry not! I will have everything covered!

 **Era:** But... Covered in what?

 **707:** Hmm... Maple Syrup possibly?

 **Era:** That must mean this problem is pancakes! Or Canadian. A Canadian pancake hacker?!  
 **Era:** lolololol

 **707:** Lolololol

His heart picked up slightly, giving an air floating in his chest as he wrote. 707 couldn't help the feeling that continued to grow as he stared at her little icon, amber eyes piercing through the screen itself. It was conversations like these that he missed.

 **Jaehee:** ;;;;  
 **Jaehee:** Is this really the moment to be messing around right now? Either of you? I still have doubts that this Era is completely innocent. The fact that she seems to try and distract us so much isn't helping her case.

 **Jaehee:** Where did you download this messenger app?

 **Era:** I just downloaded it appstore...

 **Jumin Han:** appstore?  
 **Jumin Han:** Must be the new modern talk

 **Zen:** Aw, such a cute way of talking!

 **707:** Anyways  
 **707:** I'm going to look into the distributor of this app  
 **707:** And run a background check on Era so you guys will feel better.

 **Jumin Han:** If what she's saying is true...

 **Jaehee:** I think it would be a good idea for us to contact V.

 **707:** I'll call him and explain everything.

Just a few slides and he was out of the messenger app. 707 though didn't immediately move to the dialer on his phone, he just stared down at his phone background with turmoil tearing across his face. An image sat of a selfie he took, Era curled under his arm as he snapped the photo. Her beige sweater dress tangled with her hair as she was swung into the photo so suddenly, beautiful golden eyes lighting up his heart as she gave a surprised expression. 707 gingerly brushed his thumb over her face, knowing that he would never have that moment again.

He wouldn't let it happen.

And that _killed_ him.

Taking a breath that filled the bottom of his lungs, the man slid the image away as he brought up the phone dialer, instinctively typing in V's phone number. He sandwiched the smartphone between his ear and shoulder, listening to the grumbling ring as the call tried to connect. 707 was already pulling up information to forward to V's email about Era.

On the fifth ring, V finally answered with a flat voice, "Hello?"

"Sup," 707 muttered as he continued to throw the information together, "Someone has entered the R.F.A. chatroom. Her name is Era and I'm forwarding the information to you now and don't worry, I programmed your email to read everything out to you."

"Thank you, Luciel."

The man cringed slightly at his baptismal name but carried on writing, "Her name is Era, it seems someone led her to Rika's apartment and she's in the system. I don't think she has any bad intentions... Just wrong person, wrong time. If we can just clear everything up and let her go-"

"She's in Rika's apartment?" the man on the other end lowered his voice to almost a snarl, but the emotion was bordering paranoia than rage. "There is classified information about the R.F.A. in there! Previous guests to Rika's parties, sensitive information that is detrimental to all our members."

"I'm aware, but I don't think Era is the type of person to rummage through all that," 707 hushed, pausing in front of his computer, rereading all the codes after leaving his email.

V sighed, clicking is tongue as he thought, "How did she get in?"

The hacker curled and uncurled his fingers, preparing another set of codes to the security, "she got strange messages from- a hacker, we believe, calling himself 'Unknown'."

"A hacker better than you?"

"No." the R.F.A. member furiously denied it, "I just made a mistake. I won't make another one."

"And you said they knew Rika's apartment and code to get in? Not even I know that."

707 was silent, not sure how to say anything to their organization's leader.

"Do you think... Rika sent her?"

The hacker scoffed, "from beyond the grave? I don't think so. Look, if we could just send her home and-"

V, beyond a doubt, was shaking his head on the other line, "No, I'm sure of it. I believe _She_ wants the Rika's Fundraising Association to throw another party. She wishes to test us, continue raising money to help those in need," there was a moment were even the air stopped moving, "she sent Era to take her place."

707's stomach plummeted as he heard the words all over again, shaking his head, "No, no, I don't think that at all. She is just a random girl taken off the streets for some practical joke."

"Then how do you explain this 'unknown' knowing Rika's passcode?"

He couldn't fathom a response.

V gave a slight click of his tongue, "then I'll log into the chat room, tell everyone else. And explain the plan. Era will take Rika's place and throw one more party." The gravel voiced man hung up, the ending tones singing into 707's ear as he wouldn't even type anymore. The sleeves of his red shirt kissed his palms as he formed a shuttering fist, his entire hunched figure trembling as his phone fell from the side of his face.

Deep breaths cut through 707's clenched teeth as he stared at his desk hopelessly, "God dammit..." he stood up, pacing with a flurry of emotions choking him at his throat towards his fridge. but before he could even make it to his blackened kitchen, his entire body flung around, " _Damn it_!"

His fist rolled out like a bullet straight to his drywall, the panel cracking out under the pressure as 707's fist found itself three inches in. He didn't care as his broken skin started to drip as the hacker refused to move. All the man could do was continue to shake.

With rage.

With frustration.

With hopelessness.

A tear rolled from his eye, glittering down to the checkered tiles as he could only stare at the floor. Soon, more came tripping down as he seethed. Carlessly, he tore off his glasses, nearly breaking them in his grip as he tried to wipe his face with the inner crease of his arm.

"I'm sorry, Era." he began to sputter to himself with a horse and stifled inflection.

"I'm sorry."

In another room, a phone sat with a chatroom open. On the floor it lit up with everything that happened once before. Twice. Three times. All over again. He couldn't stop it as the intruder was explained about the R.F.A., how she was to set up a party to see if she was truly innocent.

No one knew about the man who was breaking down, piece by piece. Soon, there would be nothing left.

 **Era:** I'll do my best! ^^


	4. Chapter 3

"I'll read to you until you fall asleep! So? How about that?"

It was like listening to an angel, the way his words were quietly being hushed through the speaker of her phone made her freezing toes wiggle as she couldn't contain her beam. The brunette stagnantly remained huddled against a wall, a few blankets being tugged from an unfamiliar bed were swaddled around her figure. Between her fingers, she held her little black box of technology close. The phone's dim glow illuminating her paper face.

She only gave a slight hum as a response, though the listener knew every note in her voice and their meaning.

She could hear him smiling on the other line as he continued, "hmm... What story should I tell you?" the woman kept her open ear pressed against the wall, just able to make out the sound of shuffling somewhere beyond her room, "ah!" she picked up the exclamation on both the wall and her phone. "Here's Cinderella! I have a couple books that I use to practice my acting. Wait... Ready?"

"Mmhm..." she rumbled from her throat, her lips curling.

"Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Cinderella. Her mother passed away when she was young and she lived with her father. One day, her father brought her step mother and step sisters to their home," the very voice reading to her was like a lullaby, all her muscles slowly unwinding as she continued to listen to her favorite boy. He grew to a pause, "Are you listening?"

She found no reason to respond, the wall suddenly becoming a better bed than the one not even ten feet from where she nestled. But she wasn't asleep, just barely threading consciousness though.

"You sleeping?" she listened to the man's heavy sigh through the phone, causing something to ripple straight from her heart down to her fingertips, "I guess you are."

There were moments of silence as neither found it in themselves to hang up. Something like a comfort, as if they were right beside one another. The woman listened to his breathing and he to hers, a steady warmth creeping up both their necks.

The man began to softly buzz words that he didn't think she could hear, "you know, most women want to be Cinderella, right? But, I feel like I'm Cinderella..." from the other side of the line, she could hear what sounded like the crinkling of a pillow case, "My parents weren't bad people. I just- grew up struggling a lot."

Her entire face winced as she could make out the tight pull in his beautifully broken voice. She began to form her lips, but he continued.

"And then, I met my prince Charming. Someone who was as strong and beautiful as that prince. That was _you_ ," the way he puffed his drawing three words caused goosebumps to raise across the woman's skin, her stomach suddenly plummeting. It wasn't fear though... No, it was far different. "I've always...wanted to tell you that. I've been bewitched from the first time I saw you, and unlike the Fairy Godmother's magic... This spell will last forever."

Something began to percolate at her golden eyes, her already dark vision starting to fog as streams dripped down her reddened face. She felt her tongue stretching for the words she could not find.

Yet he still continued, "I want to be a better person to you, the one who's cursed me with happiness."

The world became enveloped by the obscurity as her twisting neck began to ache, something still pulling at the words that grew more and more distant.

"Good night,"

It felt as if the blanket that cloaked her was suddenly ripped away, as if it were never there in the first place.

"and,"

Everything seemed _too_ cold.

"I lov-"

Era's eyes spit open, eyelashes suddenly fluttering as she gazed up at the foreign ceiling, its empty white stretching from her field of vision. She could catch the loud thundering of her eardrums starting slow as she craned her neck to look over to where her hand sat outstretched. The little black phone case glinted in the streaming mist of moonlight, tightly wrapped by the brunette's fingers as everything was backed by a wooden flooring.

Slowly lifting herself from the ground, Era rolled her neck, reaching her fingers to pull apart a knot that formed just between her shoulders, "I dreamed of... falling asleep on the floor, while I fell asleep on the floor. Nice going there, Era," she began to mumble begrudgingly as she could barely shake the cobwebs from her mind.

She had been having strange dreams for weeks, ever since she had adopted Kit. She blamed it on a strange symptom of allergies to her new cat. Era glanced around, searching for her little companion to notice she wasn't even in her own apartment. A silver desk with a sleek desktop was a bit a ways, reflecting the night lights around the room. Panic rose in her throat, the brunette suddenly already standing on her toes as she spun all around. She searched her pocket-less sweater dress if she had her wallet, her wound shoulders going limp when she felt it in her leggings pocket.

Like swift jab to her gut, the past events suddenly resurfaced, everything being muttered to herself as if to reassure that it was all real, "...right. I downloaded an app on my phone and a strange person messaged me, guided me to this apartment. When I came in- yes, yes, my phone went berserk and it opened up to a private chat room for an organization called the R.F.A., which basically was a fundraising organization founded by a woman named Rika. She, apparently, died... And I'm in her apartment. I'm in a dead woman's apartment. Which is filled with a bunch of classified information. Which I'm not allowed to touch. But I can't leave since I have already been exposed to a classified location, apparently."

Checking everything else out, the little home was feverishly meticulous. It was unsettling to Era as she felt out of place, like a piece of the wrong puzzle trying to fit in with the box it got left in.

"Everyone who was in the chat room was interrogating me. Then, some guy named V entered the chat room, who apparently is like the current leader. He believed that 'Unknown' was sent by Rika from the afterlife, to have me enter the R.F.A. ... As if this dead woman wants me to take her place as the fundraising organizer, the party planner, I guess. I have to invite guests and prepare a party while keeping in communication with the other members through this chat room. And I can't leave this apartment because it's _classified_." Era sighed with the rousing wind that shuttered the glass doors just a bit away.

Nothing sunk into perspective as her face paled at the dawning problem, "Who will take care of my Kit?" she fumbled out her phone as if she could call someone, running through her contacts as quickly as she could, "I could text one of my co-workers, tell them to watch my apartment for a while. Because I- got sick and, no I can't say I'm in the hospital. They would want to visit me then. I... took a surprise vacation because; yeah, _no_ , that one will get me fired. I could say that someone in my family died but," her stomach snapped at that option, rising acids into her throat as she merely thought about it. She couldn't even finish her own thought.

Excuse after excuse trickled in and out of her mind until everything was shaken from reality with the vibrating of her phone, which was still practically hot-wired into her palm. An alert box scrawled across the screen.

"New Chat Room: Welcome!"  
"Chat room Participants: Yoosung"

 **Yoosung:** I really want to know what kind of person you are, Era.

The woman paused, pondering how to respond. Was there much special about her? She was pretty intelligent, but that didn't come without it's downfalls. Though, she knew she couldn't name herself as normal. She was prepared to state how she was something unique, a snowflake in summer.

But her fingers paused.

What was the point of telling these people?

Was it really something so special to have lived in an orphanage?

 **Era:** I'm just an average person.

 **Yoosung:** Wow, thanks for answering!  
 **Yoosung:** I'm pretty normal too ^^^  
 **Yoosung:** I'm not as rich as Jumin...  
 **Yoosung:** Next to Zen's good looks, no one will look at me...  
 **Yoosung:** I don't have a cool career like Jaehee...  
 **Yoosung:** And it's not as if I have some extraordinary talent like Seven,  
 **Yoosung:** But I try my best to stay confident. ^^

 **Era:** It's nice to see that you're staying positive

 **Yoosung:** Thank you ^^ I try my nest to stay positive

 **Yoosung:** Don't hesitate to come to me when you feel gloomy~!  
 **Yoosung:** I want to chat with you often.  
 **Yoosung:** I didn't get to see the photo, but Seven said you're cute and I believe him...!

 **Era:** Lol you're gonna be so surprised when you see me in person

Yoosung: Why? Because you're really pretty?! Because you're actually a movie star

 **Era:** I hope so;

 **Yoosung:** To be honest, I don't really care for gorgeous and fancy people  
 **Yoosung:** Zen's a pretty famous musical theater actor

Raising an eyebrow, Era felt something oddly familiar as she read about Zen. A musical actor... Somewhere, something swirled in the back of her mind. A hint brushing about lines? She pondered where she had heard those words before. Era became trapped in her own endeavors that she barely noticed the overflowing stream of messages Yoosung wrote at electric speeds.

 **Yoosung:** He got so many girl fans because of his looks  
 **Yoosung:** And now he's a huge narcissist...  
 **Yoosung:** Whenever he looks into the mirror, he smooths out his hair like twenty times, in a strange pose;;;  
 **Yoosung:** Kinda douchey haha  
 **Yoosung:** If only I could visit Rika's apartment, I'd be able to meet you  
 **Yoosung:** ...But V told us not to go and I can't disrespect him T-T  
 **Yoosung:** So please chat with me often ^^  
 **Yoosung:** I'll be off now to play games!

When the woman finally snapped back into reality, she felt as if the boy she texted was slipping away. It was oddly easy to send a response to draw him back.

 **Era:** What games?

 **Yoosung:** I play a game that is popular these days which is called LOLOL  
 **Yoosung:** Have you heard of it?

She had never played the game, not even seen an advertisement for anything being called LOLOL. Era was more the the nintendo girl, grew up with a game boy to play something like Pokemon Red. These days she had a 3DS to play a couple games to blow off steam, but she wasn't too caught up in the virtual world.

Something suddenly picked at her heart, the fact she left her game system in her apartment. Why didn't she slip it into her purse before leaving? she'd kicked herself about it, but it wasn't like she knew what was going to happen when she arrived.

But somehow, the words were slithering right behind her teeth. They spoke in a tone barely above a whisper as Era typed.

 **Era:** LOLOL? League of Loneliness of Life?

 **Yoosung:** Wow! I can't believe you know League of Loneliness of Life!  
 **Yoosung:** Not a lot of girls know that game... Ur awesome!

 **Era:** It's nothing... _Really._

 **Yoosung:** I play in the shooting Star server ^^  
 **Yoosung:** If you want to play with me, I usually play from 10PM to 4AM, so keep that in mind ^^

 **Era:** Aren't you in college? Shouldn't you be using that time to sleep?

 **Yoosung:** Hahahaha ;;; ... I'll be off now!  
 **Yoosung:** Don't stay up too late and sleep tight!

 **Era:** Same to you! Get some sleep!

-Yoosung has left the chat room-  
-Era has left the chat room-

The woman laughed silently, padding over quietly to the milky-linen bed that glomped in a corner of the room. At its foot was the mentioned office desk that had drawers littered with secrets that Era didn't have to even test to know it was locked away.

She felt a sting of guilt as she crawled into the dead woman's bed, but it wasn't like Rika was going to be using it any time soon.

The fall night still nipped through the walls, despite the extravagant complex's heating system, triggering Era to form a nest of sheets around her. Era's auric eyes twinkled at her phone, which was still snuggled in just inches from her face. The Neurologist Assistant, that's what she was, didn't know how to begin this party. Everyone was kind enough (and some begrudging) to volunteer their help if she had any questions, but she couldn't even form a start or finish to the jumble of confusion.

Stretching her thumb's just a smidgen, Era opened up the app labeled Mystic Messenger. The R.F.A. logo scrolled across the black background as she raced her eyes across the options. There was the chat room and the phone dialer taking up the most room on the app. Connected to her dialer was a medium sized bubble named, "texts" and an alert saying she had four new messages. Aside from those was a line up to the left, holding a photo gallery, guest list and her email.

 _The email is where you can reach out to guests and vice versa,_ V's message from the hectic first chat room.

Era didn't dare open it up.

Everything just felt like too much of a mess to start anything that night.

Yet the world always continues to turn, her phone screen suddenly being taken over by an incoming call. The caller ID was blocked, but Era didn't feel the slightest distrust as she gingerly tapped the green button to pick up.

She snuck the phone in between her ear and shoulder, listening to the rough voice on the other line, " _Rrrrrrr. Rrrrrrrr._ "

They seemed to be simply rolling their tongue, but Era still snuffled a laugh under her breath.

"Your bank account has been used for a fun prank," the speaker was loud, but monotone as if it was merely a machine she was conversing with, "were you aware of this? I must first confirm your cellphone number to verify your identity so calmly follow the instructions."

Her light snicker from the beginning of the call was suddenly gone as she broke from her nest, sitting straight and attentive.

Despite the frigid room, a bead of sweat slipped down Era's forehead in distress. Someone had accessed her bank account? After the crazy night of Unknown and R.F.A., it didn't seem so farfetched. Unknown was a hacker... And the R.F.A. also had a hacker on their side. Could one of them been the one to hack her bank account? To hold her in submission? Far from a prank, but could have been labeled so for a transaction. Banks do that, right?

Era's throat felt as if it were closing up, her words barely scratching out, "Oh my god, what should I do? Do you want me to type my number in on the keypad or tell you? Could you- elaborate on the 'prank'?"

"Gullible customer, please calm down, and take a deep breath. Breath in," the teller on the other side waited, holding silence for her breath. Carefully, Era drew in air, filling up her lungs, "Breath out!"

She let out a weighted puff out, "what now?"

On the other end of the receiver, something sounded like it was breaking. No, a crunch. "You must be collected at a time like this," the monotone became disheveled, as if cotton balls filled their mouth. However, after a struggled gulping noise, the clear robot returned, "Now that you've taken a deep breath, please go ahead and say: I love you!"

Another crunch filled the speaker as Era could only blankly stare at the room in front of her.

"You know, like how the teddy bear says it."

Era began to stutter and mumble, but finally giving herself another calm breath. If it is what the bank does to get her money back, "Honey, I _love_ you!" her voice trembled through each syllable, but she tried to cover it in as much sugar as possible.

Somewhere across the city, the man choked, coughing just slightly as a laugh rumbled up. It grew larger and larger, his smile audible through the phone, "Good job," he began to seem to whisper to himself, but the words made it to Era's ear. "God, so cute..."

A warmth suddenly etched up her neck, the robot on the other line was taken over by a jovial tone. Era's mouth went completely dry as she couldn't even fathom how to respond. She could only begin to laugh along with him, as if butterflies were tickling her stomach to get out. Albiet, she was still utterly confused. Laughing just seemed so... Natural.

"Now I will confirm your phone number. Please tell me your phone number," Era was already telling the area code when she was cut off by the man she spoke to, "Stop! You were about to tell me your number, right? You can't do that. There are so many scams out there, like this one right now!"

"This- was a scam?" Era didn't have even a dollop of suspicion in her voice as she just owlishly blinked.

He on the other side, chuckled, "Yes! If you receive a call like this from now on, don't even think about it and just hang up. And if you're unsure, just call me. Okay? I'll make sure to check, even when I'm busy. But... with Rika's apartment and all, you're so gullible! You can't fall for stupid things like this!"

"Um... Who is this?" The brunette burrowed her way back into the blankets, smugly smirking as she continued to talk, "And you just said this was a scam, so why should I call the scammer back?"

"Wah! You're distrust is wounding me, madam!"

"Hey, you called me gullible. Twice!" Era crowed lightly as she wrapped a blanket over her shoulder, "I think I'm the wounded party here. I _demand_ repentance!" She didn't even notice as her worries melted away as Era lost herself in the conversation.

The man roared on the other side in amusement, "God Seven-Zero-Seven repents to no one!"

Era's expression lit up the shadowed room, "Hah, so it's Seven I'm talking to!"

Seven continued to snicker as they conversed, "What? You tricked me! Clever, I didn't see that coming." The two of them didn't have to talk as they just laughed. It wasn't like that awkward giggle people give to fill the silence. It felt as if their little amusement gave life; neither could force their smiles away. "I just called to check whether this was the right number, and it was me, so nothing happened."

She didn't know. She didn't see the lie in his words. No one would, only Seven.

He cleared his throat with a shaded cough, "But if this were a real scam, a scary hacker could have taken all your money! The moment you receive that call, you lose your money. Okay?"

"Beep Beep, we have detected criminal activity on your account." Era didn't want to let go of the feeling that kept bubbling up through her veins. If she had to call it something, it was happiness. A pure light filled her smile when she finally gave it a name.

"What, you've managed to get into a hacker's account? Amazing!" Seven praised the Brunette, continuing on, "But, I don't have a bank account, so- haha. My boss told me that using cash was the best way to make money."

Era's face contorted slightly, sucking in her cheek in a pout, "aw, pooey. Spoilsport."

He purred out a laugh once more at the woman's antics, " _Anyways_ , I've checked your phone number, so I'll let the other members know. Now if you get a call on this app, you'll see the faces of the members, so try talking with them! You'll be seeing them often from now on. Please take good care of the RFA, okay? Looking forward to it! Then, bye bye!"

"Bye-bye!"

The ending tones echoed from her speaker, before the silence came flooding back in. With it, a wave of exhaustion. The bed was just right, Era's head just rolling slightly as she snuggled closer to the pillows.

She was back asleep just like that.

On her phone, the screen alerted a new text, though she wouldn't read it in time before it would automatically delete from her phone.

 **Unknown:** It'll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I'll go get you soon.


	5. Chapter 4

Alone.

It was alone the man stood, enraptured by the feed that flickered in the center screen. The entire room was thrown in darkness, shadows though still found a way to dance behind this man's figure as an array of computer screens built a wall. Keeping the creature contently trapped in his own world.

His transcendent silver hair flicked in strands between his features, tracing over his icy skin. Blue eyes beaming through the codes that scraped passed. Something about they way he held himself felt unnatural, as if he were just an afterimage from the computerized room.

He watched the woman on the center screen, her movements mirroring his memories as he couldn't tear away. "Everything is starting just as before," he made noises, but, nothing was human about it. Speaking words with no voice. The tone was just too monstrous. He seemed to be talking to the woman on the other side of the live tape. One wonders if he actually understood that she couldn't hear him. "The RFA's party is a _fake_. All that man, V, plans is just hypocritical trickery. How- how do you constantly fall for this with a brain as beautiful as yours? It's been corrupted. It must have been. My savior said to be especially careful. My savior doesn't know how many times I've tried..."

The woman took no notices to the cockroach crawling on her wall, recording her every movement. She just carelessly bound around the apartment, occasionally slicking her fingers through her stream of chestnut hair. The woman was so naive to her situation. Naive to the truth.

Naive to everything.

A cynic's smile split across the voyeur's face as she flopped onto a large bed, whipping out her phone. Most likely reading into a chat that just opened up.

He knew because a monitor just diagonally right broke into the hacker's vision, RFA notification of a new chat. He began to shutter, his fingers paling further than what was almost humanly possible as the misty-eyed man read the chat members, the messages starting to carefully roll across the screen.

"New Chat room: Answer me!  
Chat room Participants: 707, Era"

 **707:** So dayum tired

an emoji flitted across the screen, just pissing the unsuspected unknown off further.

 **707:** Anyone here?  
 **707:** Respond  
 **707:** Mayday Maday!

 **Era:** asdkasdl;fjoijf!

 **707:** Oooh  
 **707:** A survivor!

Era: What's up meow? Over.

The chat continued on, just the two of them. From the center focused screen, the observed woman grinned so wide that the gritted film could make it out in every pixel. The bug didn't need to have a microphone to express the laughter that lifted the air of the apartment. Her legs would kick up as she surged with her happiness at times. Like she had to express it past her words.

The anger. This hatred. It was so cold within the man behind the screen. The frost spread through his blood from his heart, burning all of his senses from the sheer ice. He clawed at the leather chokers that bound at his neck.

The two idiots were talking about how the traitor had a crush on some cat named Elly. Then at some point, 707's "maid", then his cars... Then back to cats. The hacker watching this exchange both hated and was baffled by how imbecilic it was.

 **707:** Sound of car engine = cat purring  
 **707:** Although I don't have a cat  
 **707:** I'm happy with my babes  
 **707:** no extra cost  
 **707:** But with all the fun.

 **Era:** Lololol  
 **Era:** Good! Two birds with one stone!

 **707:** Wow!  
 **707:** U totally get me!  
 **707:** So cool!

He smiled from behind the world of computers. It amused the voyeur. Everything was following how it once was. His darkness broiled in the pit of his stomach, rising up in small crackles. "That traitor is making this too easy for me for me _shatter_ him." His eyes glazed with something primal, "Love truly does turn _anyone_ into a fool."

The chat finally closed, Era relaxed on her bed. Almost sinking from her joy as she rested her phone onto her collar bone. She didn't unravel her fingers from the little thing, her eyes staying pasted onto the ceiling above her. The woman's legs formed a horizontal 4 on the bed, unmoving for quite the period of time.

At some point, she did rise again. Vanishing from the hacker's view into what he knew was the kitchen. He watched for a few moments, his face lapsing into apathy as smoke began to fill the rest of the apartment. Era scrambling out, covering her face with a dishrag as she scavenged the apartment for a fire extinguisher. It was off screen, dragging it to shoot frothing white suds at what seemed to rage in the kitchen.

It was funnier the first time.

Now, it was tiring to see each and every rewind.

She stayed wary of the kitchen after that, mostly tending to things on her phone. Most likely checking emails or scrolling Tumblred. The man resumed to his code breaking, ripping at each code of the apartment's security that he had broken down onto several screens.

Time never seemed to pass in his steel box, barely any light seeping in from under his door. His watch was Era and when she followed her routine he had watched for fifty-five days. Fifty-six. Fifty-seven.

His, eyes shadowed in smudgy bags, pulled to look over at the heart of it all. Era was wrapped in her hair, swaying with an absent exhaustion as she made her way over to the apartment's bed. She, not-so-elegantly, flipped the covers open, body flopping onto the mattress. Her legs retracted in, close to her chest before Era jerked the blankets back over. Era burrowed further into the little nest with a small shiver, chilled.

It must have been quite late if she was finally turning in.

Stretching out, the voyeur knew he needed to continue on. But he felt the need to speak more to the ever-so-naive woman he had led like a sheep. A smirk raised at the crook of his mouth, peeling back a feral expression.

" _Exmaethenex_ _,"_ He enunciated everything perfectly, X-mee-then-X, "I must invite you to the real party. All of you. And we will get rid of those traitors, just as my savior predicted. I am the only messenger, and you are our answer. Have fun preparing RFA's last party. It is the invitation to our party of paradise."

Era shuttered in her dreams, her face contorting with a sickness, a fear. Carefully, the silver-haired man slipped his finger over a button, raising some sort of levels on one of the many monitors. Waves began to spike, Era squirming and tossing.

"It would be quite a shame if you _denied_ our invitation."

Era's terror intensified, the vision of the bug staring from a shadowed corner couldn't properly capture this feeling that ripped her apart. It pulled at each and every fiber of her. Tearing, biting, bleeding her out at every angle as she cried. Tears still managed to leak from her eyes that were too afraid to open, so tightly shut that her face seemed too old.

Her entire body flew upwards, but she still wasn't awake. Era became as ridged as a board as she pulled the sheets closer to her. Her mouth falling as she shrieked out, arms rolling up to wrap around her head.

She continued to scream in her slumber, upright, and trapped.

At some point, the stomach-curdling roars reached her own ears, she couldn't even process them right.

When her eyes finally broke open, gold light brightened the room just subtly as she continued to cry. Her voice fell as a tear burned down her rosy face, a breath caught in stutter.

A silence wrapped the night with a bow, the ever-still darkness still the only thing glaring back at the petrified woman.

 _Someone was screaming!_ That's what she acknowledged, her break of slumber throwing her into a world of confusion. _Is there someone in the apartment?_

She had no clue. Her mind reached and reached for the dread that had stricken her muscles, the dream threading farther and farther away as it forgot the cause. Era became only further panicked, paranoid that someone had made it into the apartment. It was all she could think about.

Era had barely control of her legs as she attempted to scramble from bed, only finding herself back on the floor, knees sinking into the wood floors. A few blankets that were tangled with her came like a mudslide along with her, still hugging her tightly. Her fingers prowled for something, anything she could fight with. She managed to drag the dusted, watery pillow down into her grasp.

She held it out as if she could pillow pummel an intruder to death.

Once the nothingness assured she was alone, Era let go of the breath she barely realized she had been holding.

Her back was still stretched and wound, but Era's arms carefully drew to relax. She pulled the pillow close as she curled into a fetal position against the bedframe. The pillow was buried deep within Era, her nose nudging against the silk casing. Blankets still swaddled the woman as she could only stare at the glass door ahead.

It lead out to a small balcony to look out at the brightly lit city that slashed through the darkness of the room. It dappled night where only shadows lurked, casting a glare half across Era's sinking face.

For maybe half an hour, she was wide awake. Darting her gaze in an attempt to cover each square inch of her new trapping.

Thirty minutes after that, she found herself in a new battle. Her lids fluttered softly as she would begin to lose all control of her limbs, falling into a beckoning sleep. She'd though jolt right back up, feigning alertness as strands of hair would trickle across her face. Carefully, Era nuzzled her cheek against the waterfall of blankets.

 _Maybe... Maybe it was just a dream_ , Era battled to keep her eyes open. The apartment becoming hard to keep in focus as she nodded further and further off. _It must have been..._ Her entire body tightened around the pillow, shoulders raising as she made herself even smaller, _just a terrible nightmare..._

 _What was it about, again?_

Before she could wonder further, Era was lost again. Slumber swallowing her up as she still was curled against her bed frame in a fallen mess of sheets.

Hours of a dreamless existences slipped through her fingers, time still pulling past as the sun moved the shadows that cast away in the apartment. Though the light didn't bother Era as she remained dormant. Cities never slept, but they sure knew how to wake up. The veering of engines rose above the chatter of the pedestrians who made their way in hordes down the sidewalks.

Morning dew clung to the jade green shrubbery that bordered her balcony, slipping down as gravity always won. Each drop that fought for its place would refract rainbows of light in their little spheres.

Once more that night, Era was briskly awakened by a loud noise. Her ringtone reverberating through the room, _"I just got your messages!"_ the cute retro-swing music jazzing up the room as Era's eyes shooting open and her entire body thrown into fight mode. The pillow was once again extended out as a weapon of mass destruction, _"Every morning I wake up to the same sweet sound. Picking up my cellphone that's been ring-ringing,"_

Era dropped her feathery filled club with an exasperated sigh, "Jesus Christ..."

 _"Wondering what's new, what have I missed, I was off-line!"_ The woman shuttered from her cocoon, tearing softly away at the blankets as she tried to find her phone. _"Anyways... I end up hearing your story..."_

 _"How are you doing today?_  
 _S_ _ame questions every single day._  
 _Please know that I'm not good at asking you."_

The phone had fallen some time during the night freak out. Era struggled as she began to tear apart the bed covers that were still attached.

 _"Your face lights up from the jokes I've made,_  
 _you'd never guess that I was suspicious._  
 _Tick, tock, time is running out,_  
 _what are you doing now?"_

"Where is the little thing," Era muttered to herself as she lifted the mattress from the framing, incase it had fallen and gotten stuck in the cracks. It had happened occasionally back at her apartment.

 _"I don't know where you are,_  
 _don't even know your name._  
 _They think I'm crazy._  
 _My heartbeat goes up._  
 _Words can not express my love for you!"_

She internally kicked herself as she was forced to listen to her entire ringtone. It was quite the catchy song and she loved it ever since she came out, but it was embarrassing to be stuck listening to for so long. She made a note to herself so that she'd change it later; don't want anyone else really hearing it.

 _"Did you get mysterious messages?_  
 _It's a... Piece of... the puzzle!_  
 _The letters are the only clues to solving hidden mysteries._  
 _Did you get mysterious messages? I_  
 _f you can feel the trace, that is me._  
 _Call me out,"_

She locked her eyes on the pulsing phone under the nightstand. She didn't really wonder how it ended up there, just prayed its screen wasn't cracked as she overextended her hand for it.

 _"I've been watching you from the start..."_

Finally, Era saw snatched the little bugger up, didn't even bother checking the caller ID when she hit the answer button. She rested it between her shoulder and ear casually, "Hello?"

"Meow, meow!" a voice mewed on the other side, triggering Era to let out the lightest chuckle. She sunk her forehead against her palm as she knew who exactly it was. Her heartbeat still thundered through her fingertips from all the excitement, but she was able to relax her back against the wall as she breathed.

"Meow!" She purred back, "What's up, God 7-0-7?"

His voice was raw from what seemed like a long night but she could still make out his beam, "Good morning, God Era. Meow! I just had a really strange dream where I was a _real_ cat."

Era settled herself, tugging a blanket over as she listened to the hacker gush about his cat fantasies.

"Meow! But mommy cat didn't give me food so brother kitty and I escaped." The listener slightly flinched. That was far from where she saw the story going, "We passed through walls, rivers, mountains, oceans and then we landed in a pirate ship! That's when I woke up, meow! I woke up to find my hands curled just like cats, meow!"

"That is so cute," Era mused as she imagined someone she had never seen before with curled up cat paws. Well, more like, she imagined a redheaded person with actual cat paws, and ears. And a little ginger tail flicking in the back. The daze brought her to suddenly picturing Kit, the way her black little kitten would curl up in the sun patches, his flank rising and falling in a peaceful rhythm as he soaked in the light. Kit always was what seemed right with the world. Era felt so protective over the little baby, as if she were a mommy cat. "I'm your mother, meow!"

She said it unconsciously, more focusing on her little Kit than the man she was on the phone with. Seven though had an immediate reaction, "Heeeek! Why is mommy cat here? Well, since you're here, I need to pick a bone with you. Why didn't you feed me? I was starving to death? Why didn't you feed me?! Well, I guess that let me go on all these adventures but... Huh? I just realized I stopped meowing now. It felt as if I had on magic glass slippers. But... Uh.. Why am I telling you this over then phone? Maybe because the dream felt so real? ugh!"

Era laughed, crowed, as she listened to him. She hiccupped slightly as Seven talked. Though something did pick against her heartstrings that Seven had said. The mommy cat not feeding her babies. She curled up slightly as she thought about Kit, "It's been three days. My little Kit hasn't gotten fed or fresh drinking water. I wonder if he misses me..." She was speaking aloud, not really to anyone but herself as she looked up, "I feel like a terrible mommy to him right now. He's probably angry, and peed on my couch. I wouldn't doubt it."

"You're not a bad mommy!" The man on the other line was quick to jump, suddenly choking down a bit, "You feel bad right? but it's not your fault that you're stuck in Rika's apartment... If I could send you home safe and sound right now, I would."

There was a heavy silence stitched between the phones for awhile, neither of them really knowing where to go from there. One person could hang up right then and there, but it seemed like too much of an effort to do that.

"Tell me about Kit," Seven finally announced, shoving some chips into his mouth that filled the receiver with static.

Her eyes brightened as her kitten was brought up, "Ah! My little Kit, I adopted him a little bit back. I was at the pet store picking up some stuff for my neighbor Lynn, she moved from our complex two weeks ago but she had a dog. Anyways, I was passing by this cage filled with cats that could be adopted and then, _bam!_ There he was, staring at me all cutely between the bars." Era was grinning ear to ear as she recalled about her most precious, "I asked a worker there about him, and I was told he had a bad temper with people and kept getting returned back. But he was a complete angel with me, so I just had to adopt him!"

"Did he remind you of your past?"

The question froze everything around, the brunette's smiles stiffened while her shoulders hunched further. "How did- hacker. So you looked up my past, eh?" Seven was hushed, waiting for her answer. "Yeah, little too familiar for my taste. I wasn't going to let him go through what I lived. No one should be forever labeled the 'bad child' for one incident." He had to look into her past, make sure she was safe. It was his job. She was safe, she wouldn't hurt anyone else. Era snapped her jaw shut, she didn't want to talk about it anymore. She didn't want to remember. With her eyes shut, it was one breath at a time. She needed to change the subject, no matter how strained it would sound, "Anyways! Kit was just a little piece of bliss. Never did he scratch me or bite! Oh, but I had this date one night and I took him home and Kit just mauled the guy-"

" _Date_?" There was sudden choking on the other line, their food probably spewing across the area. Her past was suddenly in the dust, "And you took him back to the apartment? He could have been a creeper!"

A smug little expression crept across Era's face, "Hm? It was _just_ a date. Don't expect a pretty, young woman like me to have a few guys here and there chasing after her? Well, then you'd be mistaken."

The hacker was left a bit speechless. He knew he had to breathe at some point, "I should get back to work. It'll probably never end... Taking a break will just create a taller pile. I have to get rid of this villain called work... Hey, I have to go take care of my hellish tasks. Bye... I will try to spend the rest of my day as a happy slave! Sayonara!" He spoke in a single breath.

"Bye-" Before Era could even finish, the line was already emitting it's end tones. There were a few chats with Yoosung, talking about video games that morning. Yet somehow, 707 opened a chat room just less than an hour after.

So much for work.

 **707:** Pulled  
 **707** : An  
 **707:** All  
 **707:** Nighter  
 **707:** T_T  
 **707:** I only got a small nap.

 **Era:** I can relate ;;;  
 **Era:** Are you okay?

 **707:** Nope, not okay at all T_T  
 **707:** Still have my eyes open!  
 **707:** Soooo Tireddddd!  
 **707:** I have so much work these days.  
 **707:** Why are there more people asking hackers to do background checks on others?

 **Era:** Feel like people trust other less and less these days  
 **Era:** T_T Such a cruel world!

 **707:** Ya. Agreed.  
707:What's happening to this world ;;;  
 **707:** But you can trust me _  
 **707:** U can trust Seven! I'm sure the world is only getting more chaotic!

 **Era:** I trust you, Seven! Meow!

 **707:** In this putrid world, RFA party remains as the sole emblem of elegance, beauty and charity. When will it be...  
 **707:** It's already been three days since u entered the group  
 **707:** But V hasn't set the date. I'm getting frustrated...  
 **707:** I should talk to V...

 **Era:** Seems like you two talk often.  
 **Era:** He must really trust you.

 **707:** Well, we are close. LOL But to be honest,  
 **707:** Luciel=V's slave

The woman had to pause and think about what he just wrote. She was just kind of exhausted, she nearly forgot that Luciel was Seven's baptismal name. They spoke about V and the party for a little while. But soon it calmed back to them.

 **707:** Even if we don't get to hold the party...  
 **707:** It's enough for me to just chat with you like this again!  
 **707:** *lololol not 'again'!  
 **707:** Autocorrect is weird

 **Era:** Lololol  
 **Era:** Don't get me started on my autocorrect fails!  
 **Era:** It's so funny when they fit the context too!  
 **Era:** But I wanna hang out with you too!  
 **Era:** Life is hard T_T

 **707:** I'd like to too  
 **707:** But I have so much work T_T  
 **707:** I wanna play!  
 **707:** In my next life, I wanna be born as a cat...

 **Era:** Same

 **707:** Making a living with my sibling cats  
 **707:** and just live a happy life  
 **707:** Without getting help from mother cat! lol

 **Era:** Can I be one of your sibling cats?!  
 **Era:** Pleaseee~

 **707:** of course!  
 **707:** And we will rule the world of cats!  
 **707:** Meow!

 **Era:** Meow!

Before Era really knew it, she was curled against the apartment couch. The TV ran with some anime she had turned on a bit ago, but it seemed like nonsense as she just grinned down at her phone.

 **707:** Man~  
 **707:** It's so fun talking to you .  
 **707:** Every time I long into messenger,

as he wrote these words, he curled his toes back. He wondered what possessed him to text this. He knew it would be better if he just stopped now. I knew what would happen if it continued. But maybe she'd be the only to push him away. Maybe that's what he was looking for.

 **707:** my heart races a bit.  
 **707:** I wanna get to know u better  
 **707:** lololol

he just hid behind the LOL's. They defused any sense of seriousness, right? That's how everyone saw it. Anyone who texted before knew Lol can be laughing or hiding, it was just the difficulty of seeing which it was today.

The woman blinked at her screen, the phone conversation creeping up in the back of her mind as she began to click the keypad.

 **Era:** Don't you already know everything about me?

 **707:** Ya.  
 **707:** ...  
 **707:** _I mean, no. Nope._  
 **707:** ...  
 **707:** GAh! Don't as me things like that!  
 **707:** Whenever the chatroom's open,

 _why am I writing this?_ he still asked as he typed. It was selfish of him. But he just wanted to be selfish , just for a few more seconds.

 **707:** I get excited, think about whether or not u'll be there lol  
 **707:** lol  
 **707:** What should I compare this feeling to? lol  
 **707:** Probably the combination of PhD. Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips. lol

 **Era:** Why compare it with those? lol I'm a human

 **707:** It's a comparison.  
 **707:** A comparison...  
 **707:** A... comparison... T_T

He needed to change the subject.

 **707:** yum yum  
 **707:** YUM!

The hacker forwarded a photo to the chat room. It was a selfie of himself, his tomato hair a curly mess as he tried to stare past the camera. In his hand he held up a golden bag of Honey Buddha hips, little leaves and potatoes decorating it with a red ribbon logo. His goofy black and yellow striped glasses were starting to slide down the bridge of his nose as Seven rushed the photo.

close enough to a subject change.

 **707:** yum  
 **707:** Yum lol

 **Era:** I wanna have honey Buddha chops and PhD. Pepper for breakfast too! lol

 **707:** It's true that they're good,  
 **707:** But nope  
 **707:** U should eat good things. I'm already kind of ruined

 **Era:** Dude  
 **Era:** I survive on Ramen and PhD. Pepper  
 **Era:** I've been ruined. For awhile.

 **707:** Well that's not good!  
 **707:** You're in Rika's apartment now!  
 **707:** Go make yourself a BLT sandwich!

 **Era:** ;;;  
 **Era:** I tried yesterday...  
 **Era:** I kind of- might have- did set the kitchen on fire.

 **707:** ...  
 **707:** That was the alarm I got...  
 **707:** Anyways, if you eat honey Buddha chips  
 **707:** Don't ever try to save them, like Yoosung,  
 **707:** U should get boxes of it.  
 **707:** I have tons of boxes at my house. lolol

 **Era: What?!**  
 **Era:** But They're so rare!  
 **Era:** Boxes?!  
 **Era:** Wow! So Jelly!

 **707:** lolololol  
 **707:** Really?  
 **707:** I'd like to give you a box  
 **707:** But I can't.  
 **707:** Since it's top secret where u are.  
 **707:** Now that I've had my breakfast  
 **707:** I'm gonna take another nap.  
 **707:** Zzz...

Era: Sleep tight ^^

 **707:** You too!  
 **707:** You can dream about me XD  
 **707:** Special guest 707 as the main lead _  
 **707:** Laterz

-707 left the chat room-  
-Era left the chat room-

She casually glanced back at the plasma screen where her anime threw about. It was a cute little anime she felt like rewatching. She was only on episode one, it was called Beyond the Boundary. There was something very alluring about the art style.

Era furled her toes while watching the show further. Now and then she'd check her phone for a new chat room, but usually she was just answering emails for party guests. She had two definite guests coming so far. Yoosung and Jaehee began to itch about the party, wondering when it would be.

Era would be lying if she wasn't curious to. She was the party coordinator too.

It was quite boring being locked up though. She depended on the chat rooms for entertainment. It's not like working as a neurologist's assistant was fun, but it gave her something to do. And when she came home, she always had Kit to snuggle with her.

God, she missed Kit so much.

Her mind slowly drifted from her show, painting a scene of what it will be like when this RFA party is done. She'll go home, unlock the door to her apartment and there... The little onyx furred Kit will be sitting on the edge of the welcome mat, sleeping. Era would bend down and ruffle his fur, whispering that she was home.

Kit would open his little eyes, gold light pouring towards her as he leaps onto her knee. They'd spend the entire night on her tacky red couch, with a bag of potato chips.

Her phone beside her vibrated, sending Era's skin crawling as the little daydream was shaken from her mind. Era looked around the room, slightly paranoid before she realized a new chat room had opened.

"New chat room: About the party!  
Participants: V, Jumin Han"

V!

she immediately opened up the app, prepared to write anything to catch the elusive RFA leader.

 **V:** Era, you were here.  
 **V:** I was worried no one would be here.

 **Era:** Hello V!

 **V:** Yes, hello.  
 **V:** I hope you've been well?  
 **V:** I'm glad that you seem to be doing well here.  
 **V:** I heard that some members were starting to get worried about the party so I had to come.

 **Jumin Han:** V?

 **Era:** Hey, Jumin.

 **Jumin Han:** You were up late, Era.  
 **Jumin Han:** What are you ding here so late, V?

 **V:** Oh, Luciel called me.  
 **V:** He told me to come look at the messages so I took the time to come.

 **Jumin Han:** Yoosung is getting worried.

 **V:** Yes.  
 **V:** I came to say that we are definitely holding the party and I'm still working on setting the date. It's going to be confirmed soon so I hope everyone waits until then.  
 **V:** I'm sure it mustn't be easy for you, but please understand, Era.

 **Era:** I'm sure you'll take care of it.  
 **Era:** Seven seems to be working hard too.

 **V:** Yes, you're right.  
 **V:** Luciel has been helping me greatly. I'm always thankful...  
 **V:** Of course, I'm thankful to all RFA members, including you, Era.  
 **V:** I'll have to do my best not to let everyone down.

 **Jumin Han:** That's good to hear.  
 **Jumin Han:** I'm sure if you just explain why it's taking so long, everyone will understand.  
 **Jumin Han:** If anything's been found concerning how Era ended up in Rika's apartment, I hope you'll share it.

 **Era:** I'd like to know too ;;;

 **V:** Luciel is looking into it.  
 **V:** I'll tell you if we find anything. Just trust me for now.

 **Jumin Han:** I always do.

 **V:** Okay

 **Era:** You only talk to Seven though...

 **V:** Because Seven is in charge of handling classified information. I'm not especially attached to Luciel or anything ^^;

 **Jumin Han:** Why do I feel like that cat abusing freak is only serious in front of you?

 **V:** Hmm... I don't think Luciel conciders me his friend.

 **Jumin Han:** Then?

 **V:** More like a mentor I feel...

 **Jumin Han:** ...

 **V:** Are you jealous?

Era could barely get in a word between the two users. A sweat drop rolled down her forehead as she recalled what Jaehee, Jumin Han's assistant, had mentioned a bit ago. Apparently Jumin and V grew up together as children. It felt like trying to cross into another universe would be easier than trying to cut in with them.

It was their own little universe.

 **Jumin Han:** Not at all.  
 **Jumin Han:** So nothing's been confirmed about the party?

The party coordinator saw her fraction of a chance!

 **Era:** We have two confirmed guests that will be attending!  
 **Era:** Bics Pens and Catshelter representatives!

 **Jumin Han:** Fine guests to have attending  
 **Jumin Han:** But I meant on V's side.

 **Era:** Oh.

 **Jumin Han:** I have faith in your skills, Era.

 **Era:** Ah! Thank you, Mr. Trust Fund Kid!

 **Jumin Han:** ...  
 **Jumin Han:** Anyways...  
 **Jumin Han:** V, don't go silent.

 **V:** Oh... I was just about to say anyway, nothing's been set but...  
 **V:** I don't think we can have a long time to prepare for it.  
 **V:** Era's not used to this job yet and a big scale party would probably be too much for her.

 **Jumin Han:** Yeah. Do whatever you think is right.  
 **Jumin Han:** We should just be thankful that we can have a party again.

 **V:** Thanks for thinking that way.  
 **V:** What do you think Era, do you feel too pressured? Has everyone been nice ever since you joined the RFA?

 **Era:** Not pressured by the party at all!  
 **Era:** Little weird staying in a dead person's apartment but...  
 **Era:** To be honest, I love talking to Seven!

 **V:** Really? I'm glad you're getting along with Luciel.  
 **V:** I don't think he can really get along with Jaehee, though.

 **Jumin Han:** I never wanted to be close to Luciel as well.

 **V:** Haha.  
 **V:** Well, he's a bit of a hit or miss, Luciel.  
 **V:** Anyways, Jumin, how are you doing? I see you're usual with your father. How's his health?

The two began to chatter about their lives so far, boring Era from the chat. Her anime playing in the background became quite more interesting. Era would try and write something now and then to show she was still there, but she really was bored from actually reading most of their texts. She learned more directly from the two of them how they were childhood friends. Boasting about one another's skills. Money. Power.

Boring.

Something about Jumin's dad having a lot of girlfriends was a momentary topic, but it faded. Then something about how Jumin should try dating women, and him saying that they won't understand him. Something Seven had said awhile ago sprung to mind, Era barely realized she was typing it.

 **Era:** Does Jumin Han is Gay?

 **Jumin Han:** ...  
 **Jumin Han:** Not you too ;;

 **Era:** Oops, sorry  
 **Era:** I didn't mean to type that.  
 **Era:** Just thinking it.

 **V:** ... I'm sure someone in this world understands who you really are.

 **Jumin Han:** I don't know about that.

 **V:** Sometimes I feel like you're so against making new friends.

Jumin Han: Haven't been given friendly advice from you in awhile  
Jumin Han: But if you're nagging me, then I refuse.

 **V:** haha, right.

 **Jumin Han:** One thing

And then they started talking about sounding old and diamond encrusted pens. Rich people... Era might have only known how to cook Ramen, but that was also what she could barely afford. The chat wrapped up with a few thank you's for running the party and V shooting a possible party guest Era's way before it had ended. There were a few last exchanges between Jumin and Era revolving around the gap between he and V, but it was momentary before Jumin had to leave.

His chefs had prepared dinner for him.

To repeat, rich people...

Era though saw it as motivation to get something cooking for herself. She had padded into the kitchen, chrome lining every inch of it. The floor was smooth, marble tiles that reflected a chess board. It was cool on her against her bare feet that slipped and slid as she skated over to the fridge.

It wasn't really full, a few preservables.

When she had come to the apartment, one of her first things to do was clean out all the spoilt food. It took three hours since there was still a steak marinating from one year ago, when Rika committed suicide.

Who marinates a steak when they knew they were going to die?

Era shrugged softly, pushing a lock of hair back. she never knew Rika, there was no way to possible guess.

She had messaged the group if she was allowed to go and grab food from the nearby supermarket and they told her as long as she came straight back, it would be fine. So she had picked up a few necessities.

You know, Soda, Ice ream, pre-made sushi.

She also had sandwich making materials and soup cans, but she still wasn't brave enough to start up another project that night. So she snagged one of the California roll boxes and chopsticks before shutting the fridge. Era didn't bother walking out into the living space, just rested her elbow onto the countertop and popped the sushi into her mouth piece by piece. A couple rice grains stuck to the corner of her mouth, but she'd snatch them up with a flick of her tongue before she was done.

That night, she laid as a soldier in bed. She refused to shut her eyes while locking looks with the ceiling. The darkness dragged in the last time she tried to sleep in that bed.

Screams.

Could there be an intruder?

Could everything have been a dream?

What did she dream about?

Would she dream it again.

The very concept sent chills through her spine, her heart picking faster and faster through its cycle. Nothing could pull her from this cyclical run of thoughts.

 _"I just got your messages!"_

She never changed the ringtone as the phone blared right beside her ear, sending Era up from where she was laying. Her limps splayed out in panic, being on edge feeling as if an arrow just shot through her heart. Era grappled the phone in a trembled motion, scanning the caller: 707.

Quickly, mostly to shut up her ringtone, she answered instantly.

"Oh! You picked up!" The man was slightly stuttering on the other line, giving a forced little laugh, "I just tried to remember your voice while working and I couldn't..." His voice softly drifted as his tone became like air. He turned to mumbling as a small bit of happiness crept across his expression, "It was super weird since I have super good memory so I called you. It's back in my brain now that I've heard it... Why couldn't I remember it before? Is it because of all the PhD. Pepper I drank? Ugh... Bud I didn't interrupt your sleep, did I?"

Era flashed a little grin, the paranoia slipping away as his voice came to replace it, "No. I was bored anyways. I'm glad I'm talking with you." She really was.

"Oh! Such a good answer!" Seven snickered, "How was your day? What did you do? Did you eat?"

"So many questions. Ask me slowly one by one," Era reached her hand out as they conversed. She shrunk her fingers against the air, grabbing at nothing.

"Okay, well it's kind of hard to just pick one," he began to sputter out small ideas that she could barely make out above grumbling, but he seemed to settle on something. He whispered to himself about it being distant enough, "Oh, snacks. Do you have any type of snacks you like?"

Era knew her answer immediately, "Honey Buddha chips all the way! Woot woot! I remember when I was... Eight! I snuck it from a pantry and ate the entire bag in one sitting. They were so _delicious_! The scolding I got after was completely worth it."

"Aww yeah! You're the best!" her friend exclaimed without really realizing he had said it. Quickly, he cupped his mouth as Era just laughed at him.

She shrugged slightly, shuffling herself against the head rail, "I wanna be the _very_ best. Like no one ever was."

Seven knew where to go, "To catch them is my real test..."

In unison they broke into their childhood, "To train them is my cau-u-u-se, _Pokémon_!"

The two of them erupted into a storm of snorts and shrieks, squeaking out as much laughter as they could. Era was falling back into her bed, twisting her toes underneath the sheets as she attempted to catch her breath again. It felt so warm just to talk to Seven.

"How did we even end up getting to that?" Era roared between breaths.

"Hey, you started it! Now... What were we talking about?"

Era tapped her chin, genuinely having to recall it as her hair knotted against her pillow, "Oh, the majesty of Honey Buddha chips!"

The man finally settled down, taking a couple gasps of air, "Oh yeah, I have a lot of honey Buddha chips at home."

"Could you _not_ brag about your little heaven?"

 _My little heaven is just talking with you,_ He choked softly as he listened to her. the RFA hacker couldn't let himself say it. Why can't he draw these lines like he used to? It nearly slipped from his lips. Era doesn't remember, she's not the same from before. He just has to tell himself that, "I'd like to bring you some Honey Buddha chips... But reality won't let me... That's sad."

Era still was able to smile as she listened to how his voice fell, "That's okay, the fact that you would if you could is what matters. Thank you."

On the other side of the line, the man coughed, heat prickling at his cheeks, "Next time, I should participate in developing teleporting technology. Hmm... Well, I'll save some for you now so remind me later, okay? I'll make sure to give you some."

"I'll hold you to that! I haven't had Honey Buddha Chips in an entire _era_."

There was a brief silence.

"Seven?"

"God, you are too cute." How the hell is he supposed to stay strong when she makes stupid puns like that? "Something strange happened when I was calling you before... My hands were pressing your number automatically. It was almost like a trance. I woke up when I heard the signal and thought about hanging up, but I'm glad I didn't."

Already, Era was dozing into a state of slumber. Her fingers barely holding her phone to her face as she fell asleep to the sound of his voice. It was rough, but comforting for her to hear. A little bit of joy snuck onto her lips, "I'm glad you didn't either."

There was an expanse of absence, neither making a sound. Maybe he assumed Era had entered a world of dreams. He simpered a broken smile as her steady respiration kissed through the speakers, "Hearing your voice makes me want to take you to the space station."

Era though, was still stuck in the spider web of reality, slowly falling but not yet gone. She gave a small hum of curiosity in response before curling up.

Seven only started to laugh under his breath, "Oh, I have lots of work to do so I need to hang up... Uhm... Thanks for talking with me. Then good bye... Have a good night!" He was turning the shade of his hair, though Era wouldn't ever tell.

"Good night," she mewed, the call ending as she pulled her phone from her ear. Before she knew it, she was lost in a dream. Nothing fearsome lunging its fangs to create nightmares. No one prowling the apartment.

A small smile prickled at her to the corners of her lips.

It was just like last time.


End file.
